Violet's Pokemon Adventure
by ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: 17 year old Violet has just begun her Pokémon journey. Along with the Rapidash who she has grown up with and is able to communicate through thoughts with and her Volpix she sets out into the new world. But along the way she meets Nathaniel and his Sawsbuck, who make her journey take on a whole new life.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight gently filtered through my window. A sharp yapping sound echoes through the air. My eyelids slowly slide over my eyes, allowing my vision to focus on the tiny form of my Vulpix. All of her six tails wag with delight as she sees that I am awake. Even though I am tired I can't help but smile at her, she was always so happy to see me. One of my best friends. She had been there with me for three years now. Following me around the house and pokefarm, helping me with my chores. She was always there for me, always helping. A good friend for a girl like myself. A girl who was too shy to make human friends. But that didn't matter, because I had my pokemon. Both my mom and dad worked on the pokefarm with me, and we had at least fifty different types of pokemon, a whole lot of friends for me to make. It was the perfect life for me. I was able to live with the creatures that I loved, pokemon. And so I didn't need human friends, because my true friends were on the farm with me.

As my mind clears from the fog of sleep the fact that today was the most important day of my life hit me like a train. Today was the day that I turned seventeen. That meant that today was the day that my parents were going to let me go out on my pokemon journey. I fly out of bed, moving to my closet to get ready for the day. I quickly pull on my favorite pair of light ripped jeans, and a thin black tshirt. It was summer now so I didn't want to risk getting too hot. I then pull my pack from the closet. I stuff more jeans and tshirts into the pack, along with anything else that I thought I would need. I pull a brush through my thick, curly, red hair and then put it up into a high ponytail. Once I am done packing and getting myself ready I grab my pack and scoop up my Vulpix and race down the stairs. Both my mother and father stand in the kitchen, their eyes turning on me as soon as I reach the room. My mother's eyes tear up, but my father smiles. He comes straight up in me and wraps me into a huge bear hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you kido!" He pulls back slightly and gives me a smile that I love. "But be sure to write and visit often. I know you will have lots of great adventures." He then lets me go and pushes me towards the plump form of my mother. Her wet eyes stares hard at me, though a smile flits onto her lips.

"Mom…" I could feel my heart ache. I loved her and didn't want to leave here. But I knew I had to. I had to spread my wings, live my life. At my words my mother breaks down and takes me into her arms.  
"You be safe!" Her words are yelled, the way they always were when she was angry.  
"I will, promise." I could feel the tears well up in my own eyes. But I keep them down, wanting to seem strong for my parents. This seems enough for my mother and she lets me go, handing me a small package of food, which I store away in my pack, opting to only eat a biscuit for breakfast. Once this farewell was done I slowly head out of the door of my home. This was the start of my journey. And it was amazing and terrifying, all in one. As soon as Vulpix and I are outside I hear a loud nicker echo through the soft breeze. _Today's the day._ At the sound of her voice echoing in my head all of the fear in my heart disappeared. That voice was a secret to everyone but me. I had never told a soul. No one would understand, not even my parents. How would they take it if they knew that their daughter could speak to pokemon. But not all, just one.

My feet carry me to the barn in no time and as I open the wooden doors a bright light flickers from the isle. The large form of my Rapidash prances in place in front of me, her head tossing back and forth in her beauty that I wish I could capture for myself. Her silver hooves paw down at the sandy ground, sending out sparks. She was as excited as me. She had been waiting for this day ever since she was a Ponyta. I had raised her from a filly, she was born on this farm. Ever since she was young we could speak to one another in our thoughts. That was how we grew so close. Not just friends, but sisters, separated by only species. My hands shook with excitement as I grab my special backpack which Volpix quickly climbed in, her head sticking out perfectly. I sling this over both my arms and then vault onto the back of Rapidash. _Where too? _Her voice bubbles with excitement, her body squirming happily. **Icirrus City? **The fire equine's head nods an okay and her body begins to move forward. As we turn down the path that would lead away from the farm and out to my new life I look back at my house. My mother and father stand outside of the old cottage and wave goodbye to me. I send out one long goodbye wave then turn back to the path. Once we reach the farm's outskirts I can feel the realization of my journey starting come to a high. I send out a loud and happy yell, both Volpix and Rapidash chime in with their own distinct voices. We were on our way.

We travel for what seems like hours when the sun began to sink in the sky. Both Rapidash and I decide that we need to settle down for the night early, so that we can get accustomed to our sleeping area. So, we take a slight turn from the path and make a camp in a thicket. Rapidash makes her way to the ground, her long legs curling under her, and I make myself comfortable along her side. Once I am comfortable Vulpix curls up on my stomach. Being so close to my friends made me feel safe and though the sun was still lighting the sky I was able to drift into a light sleep. But a loud rustling in the thicket woke me from this sleep. As my eyes adjust to the now dusky light I glance around the trees and shrubs, trying to decide where the sound was coming from. Rapidash gives me a slight nicker and I can feel Vulpix start to growl on my stomach. But we stay on the ground, not wanting to startle whatever or whoever this was that was making all the commotion. After a few more rustles of the trees a large deer form came into the open. The antlers of the creature were covered in thick green leaves. So, I knew that this pokemon was a Sawsbuck. Though I had never seen one in real life before I had read about them. I could feel a smile begin to spread of my lips and my hands begin to push me into a sitting position. I had a pokeball in my pack, if only I could get to it in time. But then the trees began to rustle again.

"Sawsbuck!" I a deep male voice burst through the trees, his form just coming to my sight. So this Sawsbuck already had a trainer. I could feel my eyebrow rise at whoever this person was. It was strange for someone else being on the exact same path away from the path as me at the same time. The form stood only a foot above me, his stature showing that he couldn't be much older than me. A mop of thick black hair was spiked up from his face, though a couple of strands were strewn around his face. Icy blue eyes peered out of thick black eyelashes. For a second his looks caught me off guard and I could not think through my words. But thankfully he speaks first, a wide smile on his lips.  
"Sorry…" His arm reaches behind his head in a quant, shy, way. "He has a talent of finding people." At this the Sawsbuck gives a happy snort and I can't help but laugh. And still I do not speak, so I am surprised when the boy moves towards me and holds out his hand. I quickly grab it and he hauls me to my feet, continuing to hold my hand.

"I'm Nathaniel." That wide smile stays on his face, making me smile in return.  
"Violet." My voice comes out stronger than I feel and I am thankful for that.  
"Nice to meet you." He gives a slight bow, finally letting go of my hand. Then his handsome eyes search over the sky. "Mind if I join you for the night? It's getting awful late." I nod my head, there was no way I was letting this boy leave easily. Him staying for the night would be a good excuse to get to know him more. And so I sink back to the ground, curling back up with Rapidash and Volpix. The boy makes his own bed with his Sawsbuck and seems as if he is sleeping. But then his voice once again graces the air.  
"Goodnight Violet." His voice seems happy, as if he has known me all his life.  
"Night." And with that there was silence. Though my mind was far from quite. How lucky was I to run into such a handsome boy with such a beautiful pokemon on the first day of my journey? It was unbelievable. _Looks like this journey will come with some unexpected relationships. _She was teasing me and so I send a light elbow to the equine's body. There was no telling if this boy was going to even stick around. Though I could not deny that I wanted him around, even though I had just met him. We would just have to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft summer sunlight filtering through the thick tree leaves wakes me from my light sleep. I slowly stretch my muscles and then make my way up from the ground. Vulpix rustles herself awake and then sends out an array of yelps, her tails wagging, showing that she was ready for the day. _Morning little one. _Rapidash's voice in my mind causes me to smile widely and turn my eyes to the equine that was now standing. I could remember when she was just a filly, much smaller than me. She grew quickly and soon she was at my height and when she evolved into a Rapidash she was able to tower a little over me. That was where my beloved nickname came from. **Good morning Dash. **My nickname for the Pokémon was not very original, but it was short and sweet and fit the equine just fine. Once my normal morning greetings were over I search the thicket for the new companion that I had met in the night. The boy was sitting against one of the thick tree trunks. One leg was curled up to his chest and one was outstretched on the ground. His eyes locked on me, already awake, though his Sawbuck was still curled on the ground asleep.

"Good morning Violet." His smile was wide and friendly, a look that I was not used to and so my shy eyes dart back to the ground.  
"Morning." My words are mumbled, but a soft chuckle coming from the boy told me that he had heard me speak. Once silence fell over us I set out to pack up my belongings. Within seconds the boy was on his feet and making his way to my side. I had to fight to keep my eyes from him. I didn't want to think I was some strange girl who couldn't keep my eyes off of him.  
"Where are you headed?" His words came with a tone that seemed as if he was truly interested in my adventure and that gave me the hopeful thought that he might actually want to travel with us. But that was absurd. Wasn't it?  
"Icirrus City." I look up then, sending a slight smile to the boy. His smile widens at my words his hand once again reaching up to scratch the back of his head.  
"I hear that's a pretty interesting town… Mind if I come?" My head screamed for joy at this question. I would love it if he would come with me. I would have another person on the journey with me. A possible friend? _Or more. _At those words I can feel my cheeks begin to burn but I push the heat down, not wanting the boy to see how excited I was. I didn't want to scare him.

I keep a cool expression on my face, but allow a slight smile to grace my lips.  
"No, I wouldn't mind. It might be good to have some company." My words are much calmer than my mind and I am thankful for that. Nathanial's smile widens even more at this. If he smiled anymore the smile would take up his whole face.  
"My thoughts exactly!" His words were riddled with excitement, showing me that he wasn't just offering his company out of pity. Good, maybe he would actually take the time to get to know me. Unlike the other kids. At the thought of my past I shake my head, locking the memories back up. Now was not the time to feel sorry for myself. Nathanial bounds over to his Sawbuck who was now wide awake and standing. The boy quickly vaulted onto the large deer's back then looked over at me with wide eyes.  
"Well hurry up!" I allow a slight laugh at this. He sure would be interesting to have around. I quickly pack my Vulpix into her backpack and then mount onto Rapidash. Once I am up the boy rushes out of the forest and onto the path, but Dash and I have no trouble keeping up with the Sawsbuck. But I have to keep the Pokémon back, keeping her love of racing down to a minimum or else we would shoot far away from the pair in a burst of fire. So we ride side by side down the path, the boy babbling on and on as if we had been friends forever. He didn't seem to mind that I didn't speak much, which was good. I was better at listening than speaking. So, the talkative boy and I got along perfectly. The farther we traveled the more I learned about him. He was 19, born in simple Accumula town. He began his Pokémon journey a year ago, though he had just been wandering around aimlessly for that year. He had not really experienced anything interesting through his journey and now he was hoping for a true adventure. At this I admit that I was hoping for an adventure too. Nathanial smiles at this and tells me that we can journey together. I can't help but blush at this and agree, making the boy laugh and smile sweetly.

After a few hours the boy got some of my story out of me. I told him that I had just turned seventeen and my parents had chosen to let me start my journey then. I explained my home, the farm, and all the Pokémon we had. Nathanial seemed very interested in the farm. He told me that he wanted to meet every type of Pokémon. To learn every skill they held. He just kept getting more and more perfect. But as perfect as he was I did not speak of my friendlessness and I still chose to hide my special connection with Rapidash. I was not sure that I could trust him that much. Sure, he was sweet and friendly, but that did not mean he was trustworthy enough for my secrets. I would have to get much closer to him for that, but I would not mind this. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. As we travel we soon reach a large grassy plain, with a lake right in the middle. The lake looks tempting, both Rapidash and Vulpix could use a drink.  
"Lake! We can go fishing for Pokémon!" Nathanial's voice is rises with excitement and he urges his Sawsbuck to move faster. I quickly have Rapidash do the same and we are halfway to the lake in no time. But then the grass moves in front of us and a large form bursts into the sky, making Dash rear to a halt. The black underbelly and red top of the large bird tells me that it is a Braviary. The creature squawks in the air and hovers above us. I glance at Nathanial, wondering who would get the chance to catch the Pokémon.

"I'll let it be an early birthday present. Go for it!" The wide smile of the boy tells me that he means what he says and so I unzip Vulpix from her pack and vault off of Rapidash.  
"Come on Vulpix!" She gives me a sharp yelp and bounds out in front of me, showing that she is ready. The Braviary sees our actions and dives towards us, flapping its wings once he reaches high speed and blurs, his form dives straight for Vulpix and also straight for the ground, so its name fit him. He was brave.  
"Dodge it Vulpix!" The red fluff ball just barely bounds out of way of the Arial Ace attack. The bird was then left ruffed up on the ground and I take advantage of this.  
"Vulpix!" Her big black eyes turn to me. "Quick attack and then Ember!" The tiny creature bounds towards the bird moving so fast that her form blurred, ramming into him, just barely making it away from his beak pecking at her. Then a small burst of fire erupts from her wide mouth, engulfing the bird for a moment and then dissipating. I quickly grab my Pokeball and thrust it at the Braviary. Its form is brought into the ball with a stream of red and after four shakes of the ball the Pokémon is mine.  
"Yeah!" I jump high into the air in victory. "Good job Vulpix!" The Vulpix rushes up to me, vaulting into my arms and curling up happily.  
"Great job!" Nathanial praises happily. I quickly pack the Pokeball into my bag and then we start towards the lake again.

We arrive at the water in no time and Nathanial starts to fish at once. I allow Vulpix and Rapidash to drink and I release the Braviary. I spray him with a potion, healing all the damage Vulpix had dealt and then allow him to join my other Pokémon. Though Vulpix had defeated him the two seem to get along well, but Dash keeps her distance. Anything that could leave the ground and fly always made her a little shy.  
"I got something!" Nathanial's scream of excitement brought my eyes back to him, the fishing rod in his hand bending with strain. Soon a large form bursts out of the water. A Mantine flopped about on the ground that Nathanial had pulled it onto. But even though the Pokémon was out of its element the creature sent out a burst of bubbles towards Sawsbuck.  
"Use energy ball!" Nathanial ordered excitedly. A green orb came together in front of the deer creature and then shot towards the Mantine. With a burst of energy it hit and then right after Nathanial sent out a Pokeball. The Mantine was easily caught. As soon as it was caught the boy released it and sprayed it with a potion. Then his eyes turned to me.  
"Now that we've both got new Pokémon we should battle!" I raise an eyebrow at the boy. I would, but I wouldn't want to risk not finding a Pokémon Center with hurt Pokémon.  
"I would, but we aren't close to a Poke Center." The boy shakes his head at me, and then points to a slight hill in the prairie. Over the cliff of this the known red roof of a Poke Center stuck out. I blush a bit at this. I had not even noticed that there was a town just beyond the hill. I really needed to start working on my observation skills. But now there was Poke Center close I could battle Nathanial. I send out a smile to him and nod sharply.  
"You're on!" I can feel my voice rise with excitement. This was going to be fun.


End file.
